Military Comics Vol 1 13
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** *** his troops, Schultz, others Other Characters: * Countess Elsia ** her housemaid * remaining citizens of Elsia's occupied nation Locations: * North ** Countess Elsia's occupied Atlantic-coastal nation ** * * * * * * Vehicles: * 7 modified Blackhawk ** w/ single rudders, and in-line engines. * Stukas * Panzers | Writer2_1 = Ted Udall | StoryTitle2 = Sniper: "The Gold of France" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Annette Michell, Edouard's daughter Antagonists: * * Corporal Shultz Other Characters: * Edouard Michell, poor farmer * Hugo, coachman Locations: * ( ) ** *** Banque de Paris *** Chemin de Lieu crossing * Vehicles: * Coach * Gold train | Writer3_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler3_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker3_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle3 = Blue Tracer: "The Nazi Rocket Tank" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Boomerang Jones Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler11_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker11_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle11 = Shot and Shell: "The Society of Thugs" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Fred Kida | Inker12_1 = Fred Kida | StoryTitle12 = Phantom Clipper: "The Raider Prince Hugen" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Bob Hebboa | Inker13_1 = Bob Hebboa | StoryTitle13 = X of the Underground: "There Are More Ways Than One To Skin a Cat" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = Bob Powell | Inker14_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle14 = Loops and Banks: "Chief Sourpus" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer15_1 = Al McWilliams | Penciler15_1 = Al McWilliams | Inker15_1 = Al McWilliams | StoryTitle15 = Secret War News: "U.S. Fliers Crush Jap Fleet" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published by Comics Magazines, Inc. * Partially reprinted in . * In this issue, Blackhawk is shot down, for the 2nd time. , Jan 1942 ** Baron von Tepp is the brother of Blackhawk's original nemesis, Captain von Tepp. ** The proper Grumman XF5F Skyrockets will be back in . This issue continues the use of the single-rudder modified version, now with different engines as well. * Last issue for Loops and Banks by Bob Powell. * Last issue for X of the Underground by Bob Hebboa. * Also featured in this issue of Military Comics were: ** Atlantic Patrol: "Incident On Amagansett Beach" by Al McWilliams ** "Follow the Moon" (text story) ** Inferior Man: "Busting the Dive-Bomber" by Al Jaffee | Trivia = * After this issue Inferior Man moves to (February 1943). | Recommended = | Links = }}